Issue 2
This is the seconed issue of the relaunched Ultimate Spiderman comic series. Next issue . Previous Issue . Plot This issue starts out with Miles sweating heavily while running quickly down the sidewalk. A moving crew starts to move a flatscreen T.V. into a house when Miles jumps over it, to the amazement of the movers and bystanders. They all start to think that Miles is a mutant and Miles runs into an alley. He questions how it happened when he becomes invisible once again. Soon after he gains visibility, he starts walking past a few kids who jump him and ask him for food or an iPad. One of the kids grabs his backpack, and searches it. Then, he grabs Miles' throat and Miles grabs his arm, shocking it. The kid curses and grabs his arm. The kid grabs Miles once more then Miles puts his hand on his chest, knocking him out. Miles yells at them to get away from them and Miles runs away. The next page shows Miles' friend Ganke building with LEGOs when Miles bursts through the door. Miles tells Ganke that he needs Ganke's help but makes him promise never to tell anyone. Miles tells Ganke to watch and tries to turn invisible. He has a strained look on his face when Ganke makes a remark. Ganke asks how Miles got into that school when Miles tells him that he can do other things then touches Ganke's LEGO pirate ship, making all the LEGO peices fly up in the air, making Ganke gasp. Ganke and Miles start talking about how he got into the charter school, to Ganke's delight and then about his powers and Miles' spider bite. Miles' shows Ganke his hand and Ganke says that there's only a dot, not a spider bite. Miles then tells Ganke that he thinks he's a mutant. Then Miles tells Ganke that a spider bit him. Miles looks down and tells Ganke that he needs him to belive him then turns invisible to Ganke's suprise. Ganke is excited and says it's cool when Miles turns visible again and denies it. Miles says that it isn't cool to have superhuman powers because the world hates mutants and he believes he's a mutant. Miles then says that Ganke can't tell ANYONE. Ganke says that it's cool no matter what and Miles tells his friend that he's scared out of his mind when his Jefferson Davis barges in telling Miles to come with him. Jefferson (Miles' dad) takes Miles to a park bench and they sit down there. Jefferson asks Miles why he ran and Miles said because he thought he was gonna hurt Aaron. Jefferson says there's a reason his parents don't like Miles going over to his Uncle's. Jefferson tells his son that if it weren't for Aaron, he wouldn't be alive, but he also says that he's a crook. He tells Miles that he loves Aaron but when they were younger, they used to beat people and steal things. He also says that once he got older, he became ashamed of himself and stopped his wrong-doing while his brother did not. He says that everyone can do wrong and that it's much easier then doing good. Miles asks his dad if Aaron was going to jail and he replies with a 'probably'. Suddenly, Ice Man and Human Torch fly by resulting with Jefferson saying that the police should round up all the mutants. They then go home. Miles is sleeping when Ganke texts Miles telling him that Miles is not a mutant. Ganke then says that some spiders have cameleon powers and some spiders also have a venom strike. Miles asks what he's talking about when Ganke says that Spiderman was bit by a spider, too and gives a link to a page that says Spider-Man told the police that he was bitten by a radioactive spider. Miles looks up at his ceiling and cralws onto the ceiling saying 'Oh no'. Credits #Miles Morales #Jefferson Davis #Ganke Locations #New York #Ganke's house/room #The Park Category:Issues Category:Miles Category:Aaron Category:Miles Morales Category:Aaron Davis Category:Jefferson Davis